The Fate 8
by Some Weird Chick
Summary: (Revised). Someone comes to Danny to help him train with his new powers, however in Danny's life, it's never that easy. The question Danny is faced with is, is she worth is? and what is Danny getting himself into? (Clockwork x OC). Not (Danny x OC).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, we're doing this again. I promise restarting stories will not be a regular thing, this was just because even I was getting mad with the old story, so here's a new one. There will be info. you know and some new stuff you don't. Also there will be a chapter where questions are answered. You if have any questions, praise, insult, rant, whatever, contact me, I can and will keep up (If it's a good enough question I'll have it in my story, fair enough?). **

**So with out further delay lets begin with a new story!**

**DISCLAIMER for the whole story: I can get the disclaimer thing when this whole 'make a story about whatever' first happened but now, I think people should put up a disclaimer if they DO own the whatever or if they ARE making money of this (which I my self are not) and anyone that believes a person when they say they do own or make money out of whatever deserves to get shot, in the ass! (if you can get that reference I'll give you a shout out and a virtual cookie).**

* * *

Danny was actually having a good day.

He's powers weren't acting all weird (like they usually do), Sam only tried to apologized twice today (for the accident) and Tucker managed to help him on his homework.

For the past few weeks (almost a month) his life flipped upside down (in more ways then one).

Thinking back on it, he should have seen it coming.

His parents are ghost hunters (no joke) and have been making crap for years, most don't work or are a little stupid. Instead of looking at those danger sign he decides to try and fix their biggest, most complicated (most dangerous) invention yet.

The ghost portal.

He also did it with his friends in the same room.

He got what was coming, he tried to act brave for Sam trying her idea to go in for an awesome photo chance, and he ends up almost dying.

Almost.

He isn't dead (even if he feels that way sometimes), he has a heart beat and he seems to be doing living things okay.

He just got weird powers, that he can't control.

He lost count on how many times he almost got caught, or the weird looks he gets from his family but what is he supposed to say "hey Mom, Dad, I can turn into a ghost and have ghost powers because I went into the lab and got my self killed. Now I know I'm the one chance of proving ghost are are real and broke the rules but we're okay right?" Danny chuckled. He'd be lucky if the worst he got was a grounding.

"Hey, Danny you okay?"

The voice jolted him out of his mental rant and into reality. He was walking home with his best friends, Sam and Tucker. They have stopped outside his house and was staring at him weird.

"I'm fine, why?", he asked.

Tucker spoke up. "We've been trying to talk to you since we left Casper, are you okay man?"

He smiled. "I'm just happy that since the accident this is has been a normal day, you know?"

They both thought about for a minute then smiled back.

"Your right maybe you're getting your luck back.", Sam said.

"Well I just hope~", He began to say, stepping up to the front door, opening it up for his friends. "~That nothing~", he continued he and his friends taking of their shoes in the hallway, heading to the kitchen for some food, and Danny pausing at the scene with wide eyes."~Weird will happen."

There was a girl about his age. With long hair in curls reaching below the shoulder blades. Wearing a black leather jacket, unzipped and a blue tank under neither, she also had black skinny jeans. The weird thing is, she looks like girl version of him.

No one was bothered by this. His mom was making cookie (the only thing she could make without it coming to life), his father trying to steal a cookie, only to get a slap on the hand (via his mother), Jazz, his sister, was documenting the entire thing. Even his friends were okay. The girl was at the table sitting on chair faced his way. His friends plopped down beside her.

"Hey Ms. F what cookies are you making?", Tucker asked, licking his lips.

The girls answered instead. "My favorite."

Her voice was weird, it didn't sound like it belonged to a teen. It sounded like the warrior goddess Tucker plays as his avatar online, and it sent unpleasant shivers down Danny spines.

Sam perked up at the girls answer, "Peanut butter chocolate chip?"

The girl nodded his friends whooped.

'No.", Danny said.

His sister gave a weird look, "No what?", at this point his whole family stopped talking to stare at him, the the girl looked like she was holding in laughter.

"No that is not her favorite because you~", he pointed at Sam, "~shouldn't know her favorite, those aren't the cookies because my mom shouldn't know her.", He said pointing at the girl.

"So who are you?"

* * *

Grace was not going to lie.

This situation wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Sure she started the day on a bad note, with Angel thinking it would be funny to send a little surprise with his inventory via email (meaning a virus), during her break she only saw her husband, Clockwork, for all of 10 minutes, when the Observants decided to ask her a question, in other words make her do something she doesn't want to.

"Why don't you at least hear what we have to say?", one of them said.

Grace glared. "Why should I? You aren't my bosses, you work my husband like a slave worker, and all you do is make things harder for everyone."

The one that talked earlier glared at Grace and turned to Clockwork. "Clockwork calm her down at once."

Grace was shocked. "Pardon me? Who the hel~"

Clockwork slapped his hand over her mouth, cutting her off, and dragged her behind a gear to his Clock Tower that led to their rooms.

Clockwork sat Grace on the bed, sat beside her, and took his hand off Grace's mouth.

"Okay I know you don't like them and they suck at their job, but their my bosses, not yours. You don't deal with them almost everyday. Also the job they are asking is important so please, just this once, act civil."

Grace looked ready to blow a fuse, but relaxed at Clockwork's words.

"Fine," she bit out. "Next time, don't make it look like I'm a wild animal, would you?"

Clockwork chuckled. "If I left you in there any longer you would have attacked, and don't say you wouldn't. Also you are a wild animal."

At this Grace laughed and brought Clockwork closer. "I guess I am huh?", and kissed him.

In all honesty, they could have been in there for hours and leave the Observants outside, they've done it before.

If they didn't smart up after the 5th time, and has someone instead knock on the gear.

The couple broke apart.

Grace spoke "Did I say how much I hate them?"

"Not enough because they still keep coming."

Grace laughed. They got up and opened to the door.

The same Observant was talking to them earlier was at the door, looking mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"So will you listen to what we have to say?"

Grace looked at the observant, then at her husband, then back to the observant and sighed.

"Yes."

* * *

"Nope I'm not doing, sorry. I don't care how important it is it's not worth it sorry."

After explaining what the job was, Grace was not willing to do it.

"All we ask is that you kill Danny Phantom before he becomes a problem, surely the Grimm Reaper can do that."

Grace shook her head. "I kill because I have to, in fact I don't even kill people I take their soul and put it in heaven, hell or Ghost Zone. Hell, I don't even do that anymore, I'm never on the field anymore. I have an army of reapers to do that for me. When I do kill or if I'm ever on the field, I do it because I have to. I'm not going out there and killing a kid because he might be a threat to YOU. Not me or my family. I'm not a cold blooded killer. Even if I do kill and they the victim didn't deserve, I have Angel bring them back, have Clockwork do a little time reversing, put a bandaid over and were good. In the end your "logic" is flawed. Leave us alone, we were getting comfortable when you interrupted us."

The observant that went to get them when they were in there rooms, looked embarrassed. Grace smirked at this has Clockwork shook his head.

"Grace a word in the other room please, and I promise we won't be long."

Clockwork took Grace's hand and left for their room, again.

"See that wasn't so bad, right?", Clockwork laughed nervously.

Grace snorted. "No that was bad." Grace looked at Clockwork. "Clockwork~," he didn't look at her, "~... Richard~", this was serious. "~ You said this was important, and you know that I don't kill like that so..."

Clockwork sighed and looked her in the eye, there was a level of mistrust, and some fight if this turned into an argument.

"Look just take the job. Stall if you have to, say there has to be paper work done or something just...I'll get you out of this okay?"

Grace didn't look like she would trust him but nodded.

"I'm still mad."

Clockwork chuckled. "I know."

Grace shook her head. "No like really mad, you ticking bastard."

Clockwork didn't believe it. "Whatever you say Grave Crawler.", he ended with a laugh.

Grace laughed with him. "That was the best Halloween ever, but do you remember what you went as?"

Clockwork stopped laughing. "Please don't bring it up, you said you would with hold sex from me if I didn't do it"

Grace laughed even harder and waved him off.

Clockwork deflated, picked up Grace (who went to the ground, clutching her side, and wiping tears away), left the room to tell the Observants she would do it.

In half an hour Grace said bye to all her reapers, made sure they had all her contacts and told them Pipra was in charge. Clockwork changed everyone's memory to know her, excluding Danny, and has fake records for her.

From her on out she was Grace Fenton.

She left the open ghost portal in the lab of the Fentons and got a good look of her new home. She convinced the observants it would be at least a week before she could the the job and that she had to "know her enemy". To her it was a safety precaution. If her got to know Danny, it would be harder to kill him.

As she checked out the lab, she saw a rectangle window bringing in natural light, if a couple of feet weren't in that way.

Realizing that was Danny and his friends (also realizing she forgot their names already), she shifted into a false human form and ran upstairs.

She greeted her "Mom and Dad", and nodded to her "sister" and sat on a chair facing the end of the hallway were Danny can see her.

When he walked in she said little, greeted her friends and was close to pissing her self from holding in her laughter.

"So who are you?"

Show time.

Grace started laughing at Danny.

"Ah man you crack me up huh dude?"

Jack was the only one laughing with Grace, everyone else gave Danny a weird look.

"W-What the hell, I don't know you!", shit he is really losing it.

Grace gave Danny a smile. "I'm your twin Grace silly", Grace waved him off and went up to hug him.

Danny was in so much shock he let her, but not without a flinch.

Grace ignored and leaned into Danny's ear.

"Okay, listen here if you don't shut up and act, I will kill everyone in this room, got it?"

Danny could only nod his head. When Grace pulled away he was shaking and white. Grace knew he has bought the bluff but she didn't like making him scared shit-less.

"Hey guys I'm not feeling well, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow okay?"

They nodded, and showed themselves out.

Maddie turned to her son, "Are you okay?"

Grace answered, "He's fine I'll take care of him okay? Okay."

With no answer she left with Danny in tow.

* * *

"Please tell me who you are?"

Grace winced eternally. She hated the pleading, begging, crying. She took a mental breath and turned to Danny with a smile.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, sorry for that...thing earlier. I promise I won't hurt your family." *Can't promise the same with you.* He didn't need to know that.

"'I'm going to be your mentor for the next week, making sure your okay, and transition from life to death."

Danny paled at this. "I'm really dead?"

Grace shook her head. "No your special which is why you get one of the best people to help you."

Danny chuckled a little. "Okay so...when do we start?"

Grace smiled and sat on her bed beside Danny's (Danny was a little mad about losing half his room but it was only going to be a week, he could live), "when ever you're ready."

* * *

**So * means thoughts. How did I do? Any mistakes? Who knows? Anyway see you all later. Reviews make me work faster (no joke).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, nice to see you all, and so soon! So at this point, my betas haven't done a thing to help (lazy butts), and I'm looking for a new one. For a while no one was responding to my cries and I couldn't get anything done. It hurts on the inside. Anyway, it's good to be back on track and (hopefully) with better work. Also, I'm starting something new. I'm making all of you my betas, sort of. That's right. If you find anything wrong with any of my stories, I will fix it, put your name in the beta section and apologize. It isn't fair if you have to look at my bad spelling/grammar so, if you find anything, let me know. Also, this is sort of a re-do of mystery meat (and under copy right laws, I am allowed to use the script for a parody, which this is), but with Grace's input and smoother transitions. This is not the whole episode, it's barely a quarter. I may do this with other episodes but hopefully not often, but I'm expecting this story to be long, again hopefully. Any who,**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Why can't I ask who you are?"

'Cause it would scare you shit-less.' "I'm only going to be here for a week, and I don't want you to get attached to me. It would be a pain if you tried to find me in the Ghost Zone."

At this Grace glared at Danny. After their tiny introduction, dinner and cookies were done. During dinner, Danny final got over the threat Grace made earlier and tried to get more info on her. Which Grace translated into bugging the snot out of her. Danny is still scared of her, and if she hurts his friends or family, he'll fight. However, to Danny, she's not much of a threat, for now.

"I'm not going into the ghost zone, I would like to avoid it thank you very much...can I at least know if your name really is Grace?" Danny said, crossing his arms.

Grace snorted. "Good luck with avoiding the Ghost Zone, but yes my name is Grace. Now I know its scary having someone you don't know sleeping in your room but it's only for a week and you never have to see me again Kay? Kay. No questions, I'm only here to make sure you don't get exposed. Your rare and no one wants to see you die." She lied, and hated it, but it calmed him down. She wasn't lying about the whole room thing. Danny's bed was pushed to the side and Grace's was on the other side, a window and two bedside tables are the only things separating them. As for the rare thing...

"Do you know? What I am?"

"...You're not normal, that's all I know." She lied again. She had ideas, but doesn't want to scare Danny, some of the beings he could be, put him at a risk.

With that nothing much was said. Grace nor Danny wanted to get close to each other. Danny because he doesn't know this person and if he doesn't "play along" he and his family are dead. He shuddered, the worst part, he's sharing a room with a killer, no sleep tonight.

Grace didn't want to get close because what happens if she does have to kill him. If she keeps her distance, she could try, but she wasn't fooling herself. Grace wouldn't let anyone die if it wasn't their death date, but if she doesn't do it, someone else will. Grace knows she couldn't live with her self if something like that happen. Then she would try and stop whoever is trying to kill Danny and then the Observents would hurt Clockwork, because it would be them to try and kill Danny, and, and...

Danny nudge her, and she flipped...him.

Danny cried out when he was flipped on to his stomach with a weight on the back of his thighs, a hand grabbed his hair, to pull his head up, and something sharp and cool was against his neck.

Grace was on the verge of a nervous break down. "What the hell were you trying to accomplish by startling me?!" At a young age Grace was told if you happen to show the enemy weakness, it's okay. You just have to make sure that is the last thing they see before your blade. When Grace is in panic mood, she's weak. When Danny nudged her, that's the "enemy" tying to "attack" her, when she's weak.

What she is trying to explain to herself is that it was reflex, not the fear of the eye balls on skewers.

"Nothing! You were whispering to your self and the room shook a little. I just wanted to know what's wrong! What do you have on my neck, a knife?!"

Grace was starting to think this was a bad idea. She shouldn't have took the job. It's getting to her, and her powers are out of whack, that hasn't happened in hundreds of years, and Grace doesn't think the human race could live threw another dark ages.

"Sorry" Grace apologized. She got up and offered Danny a hand, putting her switch blade back in one of the many pockets, hidden within her person.

"It's fine...but don't ever threaten me with a knife again."

Grace winced, "I'm sorry to say, I can't make that promise."

They said nothing for the rest of the night and went to bed in silence, but neither truly sleeping.

* * *

"So Grace, Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghost."

'Their dad' had the two down in the basement way too early in the morning. It was a school day, so after one hell they would walk to the next. For Grace, school would be a walk in the park. However, the ghost hunting weapons, scared her. Even if she isn't full ghost (not even half), these things will hurt like a bitch. Being what she is, ghost angelic demon, these things will still hurt, bad. Not as much as a full ghost, but enough to make her afraid. Oh, he also managed to drag Sam and Tucker into this.

"Um, actually, dad, I want to be an astronaut."

"Sorry Mr. Fenton. I was into ghost but they're so main stream now, they're like cellphones."

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghost! Criminal."

"Um, dad maybe we should, oh I don't know, get going to school."

With these responses Jack went on to blather. "Well if you do want to hunt ghost, there are a few things you need to learn."

Waiting for the speech to begin, everyone, but Jack, noticed clear blue steam coming out of Grace and Danny's mouth and turned to the only source of ghost.

The portal.

'Uh oh,' thought everyone. 'This isn't good.'

Just then, the portal opened and out popped out two green, floating octopuses with red eyes.

'Ecto-puss', Grace though. 'If he can't do this by himself, he doesn't have a snowballs chance in my hell.'

'The Fuck?!' Danny, Sam and Tucker thought.

The two ghost screeched (Grace was shocked to find out Jack had not heard a thing), and grabbed Sam and Tucker, mid-scream, hoisted them out of their chairs and into the air. Danny jumped out of his chair, and tried to 'go ghost', has Grace watched Jack, to make sure he didn't see anything was going on.

"True I've never seen a ghost but when I do, I'll be prepared, and so will you, rather you want to be or not." Jack bellowed. Not turning around, and not hearing the damage happening behind him.

Grace turned to Danny and made a gesture for him to move it. Danny turned to the ghost, his eyes narrowed to a glare, jumped and he transformed, ready for battle. Grace turned back her attention to Jack.

"It all starts with your equipment."

As this was said, Grace saw an ecto-puss fly across the room, and Sam and Tucker fall into their seats. Jack turned to face them with something in his hand. Still unaware of the fight.

"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghost, but since is doesn't work yet it's just a thermos, a thermos with the word Fenton in front of it." he said with pride.

Grace rolled her eyes. Ghost hunters.

With that said, the two ecto-pusses went back into the portal, the portal shutting after words, Danny transformed back, and leaned against the chair, panting.

'He has no stamina,' Grace thought. 'That is the first we should work on.' Just because she isn't really here to train Danny doesn't mean she can't keep up the illusion.

Jack turned around.

"And that, that is the Fenton Portal. It release ghost into our world rather I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works too. Now, who wants to hunt some ghost?"

At this statement Grace bursted out laughing. Took one look at a shivering Sam and Tucker, and a panting Danny, and promptly fell out of her chair laughing and crying.

Jack smiled.

"You kids, look at you. Your to excited to speak, so I'll just go on speaking."

Has Jack talked about his childhood. Danny took a deep breath and glared at Grace, who was wheezing on the ground. He just fought his two first ghost, and she's laughing. Danny would like to see her try to do better.

* * *

Maddie called them up for breakfast.

Sam and Tucker grabbed some food and was sitting on the couch in the family room. Grace and Danny sitting around Jazz at the table, in the kitchen, which is also where their parents were. Maddie went back to working on a machine, sending sparks all over Jazz's book, Surviving Adolescence ~through~ Therapy, and Jazz glaring at her mother while using said book as a shield from said sparks. Grace smiled at the relaxed look on Danny's face has he continued to eat his cereal. Only for a scared look to cross her face when Danny's hand became intangible. Danny noticed Grace's unusual expression and turned his gaze to where her eyes were looking, just in time to see the spoon he was using go right through his hand, he yelped when he realized he couldn't see or feel his fucking hand!

"Okay, two more days and it's done." Maddie said happily.

Jack only heard the last part, apparently.

"What did you say? It's done? The Fenton Finder is done."

Grace gave the machine a look.

'Fenton Finder?'

"This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts?"

Danny and Grace both gave it looks. Grace in utter confusion and Danny in fear. Jazz gave it a weird look but showed no signs of wanting to learn more.

'People call these two loonies yet they can put satellites up to track ghost? Who the fuck gave them the 'okay' for that?' Grace thought.

"It uses what to track what?" Danny said in a scared tone, looking to Grace for an answer, but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder" It spoke in a female monotone voice. "A ghost is near, walk forward." Grace wondered which "Ghost" it would follow.

For some stupid reason, in Grace's opinion, Danny got out of his seat and moved back, causing the dot on the screen to move with him ('Okay so it's following Danny.'), and his parents followed. Grace and Danny watched in horror has it followed Danny, it started beeping faster and louder the closer it got to him.

Danny felt the fridge against his back, stopping him, as his parents got right up in front of him. The Fenton Finder binged. "Ghost located, thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

Danny's parents looked at him, Danny gave a nervous smile.

His father frowned "What, awe that can't be right." Both parents looked down at their invention with confusion.

At this point, Danny was just smiling at his horror, looking for help. His friends were on the couch looking at the scene with shock horror unable to help, Jazz was trying her best to ignore everything, but still keeping an ear out, and Grace was holding on to a neckless until she saw his eyes meet hers. She dropped the jewelry and gave him a 'roll-with-it' gesture. Only for her to drop her hands and her jaw as she gaped in horror. He looked and couldn't see the rest of his body. He gave a mute gasp, but before he could freak, he turned visible.

He looked to his parents, still nose deep into the invention. Then to Jazz, nose deep in a book, and relaxed a little.

So did Grace 'Most ghost practice to conjure these moves. Danny has to practice not to use them, this is going to be tough.'

"Actually, uh, I need to tell you guys something."

Danny's voice brought her out of her thoughts, but didn't calm her nerves when the words registered into her mind. 'What the actual fuck are you doing?!'

Luckily, Jazz intercepted before he could say further "That's not all you need, Danny. You need guidance, and Grace does too. And parents who can provide it."

Maddie stepped in to defend herself "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but your only sixteen."

At this, Grace paused 'What does age have anything to due with this, if explained properly you could be ten and understand you two are nut jobs, smart, but nut jobs.' She thought while drinking some spiked milk.

Jazz continued "Sixteen, biologically but psychologically I'm an adult and will not allow your insane obsession with ghost to pollute the mind of these impressionable little children."

She gave Grace a look, and turned her attention to Danny "Come you abused unwanted wrench, and Grace."

Grace started laughing, chocking on the milk she tried to swallow before that statement.

She was ignored but Danny glared at her as Jazz continued "I'll drive you two and your friends to school."

She started to drag Danny. As they went by the table Danny grabbed a snorting Grace, and motioned his friends to come, when they went passed the living room.

As they left they heard their Dad say "Danny, Grace, no! It's a trap!"

The door was slammed in Jack's face via Jazz.

* * *

The bell rang, signal lunch. They trio plus Grace (Grace didn't allow her self to enter the trio), were going up to the second floor to their lockers when Danny started an uncomfortable conversation.

"I think I should tell them."

Sam gave him a look, "Why? Parents don't listen, even worse they don't understand."

This struck a cord in Grace, some unwanted memories flashed in her head and had to shake them off, she knew this subject all to well.

Sam continued' "Why can't they accept me for who I am?!"

Danny looked upset "Sam, I'm talking about my powers, my problem."

Grace rolled her eyes 'Let the girl rant.' From where Grace was standing she could see Tucker agreeing with her as he rolled his eyes too.

Sam gave an awkward response of, "Oh, right, me too."

Danny's eyes went down, "It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control."

'NO, really?' Grace thought.

"If somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here."

Danny looked to his mentor (this was the only thing he could call her outside of her name), and noticed two things.

One, he was shrinking.

Two, due to his shrinking, when Grace went to grab him, she missed just above his head.

"Kind of like what your doing now." Tucker said.

Danny looked down to see half his body sinking down into the floor and continuing.

Danny gave a half gasp, half yelp, Grace got him under the arm pits while his friends grabbed his arms and pulled up.

They got him out of floor, but Grace had most of his weight, showing off her strength, in Danny's opinion. As soon as they put him down, after he went back to normal, Danny went back on his rant. Moving a little faster then the group.

"Oh darn it, if my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half ghost, why can't he event something that turns me back to normal."

'Half Ghost? Huh, never thought of it that way, but is he a Hybrid or Halfa? There's a difference, I'll need to check with Richard and the Ghost Writer on that one.' Grace though. Getting a list of all things she has to do tonight, or sometime in the near future.

When Danny finished his rant, he shut his eyes and went straight through an vending machine, stopping when he was out of it.

'Oh my God' Grace thought, trying to keep her laughter. Sam ran to catch up with Danny.

"Danny," Sam said. "Your powers make you unique, unique is good."

'Awe see, that's cute, what good friends.' Grace thought, looking at the scene with a smile. Remembering times with her friends. Then, she frowned. 'Wait a minute.' With true friends, if something cute happens, it's because shits about to go down.

Sam continued."That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian."

"Which means what?" Tucker and Grace said at the same time.

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny answered.

Tucker gave them a look. "Ah, who care's about that stuff, Danny two words Meat Conisour."

Tucker started sniffing at Danny. "Last night you two had sloppy joes."

"Impressive." Both Danny and Grace replied.

"Meat heightens the scenes, and my all meat streak is 14 years strong."

"And it's about to end." Sam countered.

'Shit~'

"The school board~'

'~is about~"

"~Finally let me try~"

'~to go ~'

"~A new cafeteria menu, I wore them down."

'~down.' Grace thought with increase horror mirroring Tuckers.

"Wait, what did you do?"

* * *

With a proud banner across the cafeteria, Grace and Danny paid 5 dollars each...for grass.

'This is worse then buying a bag of chips and half the bag being air.' Grace thought to her self, not really wanting to hurt Sam's feelings, just wishing she had warned them before leaving the house. Don't get this wrong Grace is fine with freedom of expression, she just didn't like it right in her face and forced down her throat, she had opinions too.

Danny, the clueless idiot without a filter, decided to voice his opinion.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?"

Grace added hers, "Why can't they give us the option of bread without grass, Sam I don't trust most vegetables unless I clean them. What makes you think I'm going to trust the school, with my veggies?"

Tucker cried in anguish. "What have you done?"

Sam just smirked at his misery. "Tucker it's time for change."

At this moment, Grace felt a vibrate as her phone sent a message.

She took it out. It was from Richard, however the name on the phone said "Ticking Smurf, who likes snuggles" (the last part was an unpleasant prank from Angel, Grace thought, she has yet to figure out how to change it), Grace opened it.

The first real ghost just began it's hunt, don't help too much, you'll know when to intervene...Also remember to change your look.

'Thank you Ticking Bastard, for another cryptic answer.' Grace thought.

She put her phone back, and the group went to go sit down, but only Sam would be eating.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme Sam?"

No answer was giving has Mr. Lancer, the teacher with many titles and can swear to them, interrupted has he put his hand on Sam's shoulders making her look up.

"Ah miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcomed experienced to our cafeteria."

'There is no way in hell this was welcomed." Grace thought. 'Unless...'

Tucker interrupted her, sniffing at Mr. Lancer, who looked worried. Grace remembers that Tucker was doing this earlier, and smirked.

'Meat alert, Lancer. Hope you can run fast enough.'

"Meat, near." Tucker said.

Tucker and Grace gave Lancer looks ranging from boarder line vivid (Tucker), to amusement (Grace).

Lancer answered, "No, no. The rumors about the all new steak buffet, in the teachers lounge are complete untrue."

As he said and Grace will not kid you on this, he pulled out a toothpick patted Sam on the shoulder and thanked her again. To Grace's shock, Sam didn't say a word.

Grace felt like screaming in agony. 'You are the one who started this, and yet you can't see the only reason they agreed to this idea was because only the kids are apart of it. Then you don't notice that, at this point, I can smell the meat on Lancer, he has meat sweats! All he has to do is rub your ego and poof, nothing.' She didn't mean to go off like that but, 1) it was in her head and 2) she was forced to eat grass, but the teachers are munching on t-bones, unfair!

Tucker's voice ran in her head. "-Anks again for making us eat garbage Sam."

Sam looked offended ('Oh, oh. Now your offended', Grace thought.). "It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage." Grace, Danny and Tucker said at once.

Grace heard her stomach growl. She had some change and looked on the menu for something edible, then she saw something that made her mouth water.

A cheese burger.

In the lunch ladies hands, she tried to hide the treasure, the treasure was the only thing Grace saw.

Everything was dark and fuzzy, all she saw was edible food. The years of working, her job, her position in the ghost zone, was taking a toll on her... its was also starting to take a toll on her mind, and looking back on it, Grace agreed never to let herself become this bad ever again.

The lunch lady turned the cheese burger out of view, and Grace snapped. "You'd better be sharing that!" She said. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to her, but no one, not even Tucker, saw the burger, making Grace's out burst look all the more surprising.

The lunch lady knew Grace saw the burger and tried to make a get away.

Grace ran from the table to the counter, hopped the counter, and tackled the lunch lady. The lunch lady landed on her stomach, hands out and off the ground to protect the burger. Grace straddling her back and holding her head back by her fishnet cap, and took the burger from her out stretched hand.

Grace cackled. It had been a week since eating real food. Thanks to her job she didn't eat when she was supposed to, and this was the result of her neglect.

"Get up and leave." Grace said. By the time she finished the lunch lady was already out the door.

Grace sighed happily and look down at her prize. It was a lovely Nasty Burger with cheese. Grace was about to take a bite out of the diabetes on a bun, when she felt a cool chill hit the air and her ghost sense going off.

Grace turned to see and old style lunch lady, similar to the one Grace tackled earlier, however she was green. 'So this is the first ghost to come out of the portal, little anti-climatic.' Considering all the ghost she met, she was surprised to see a more humanoid tame one.

"Good to see you eating you protein." The Lunch Lady said.

Her voice sounded equivalent to that of a grandmother. Grace was completely confused. 'Why would such a tame ghost be here, she just looks like an old lunch lady that should be haunting a bingo hall, so why-oh...'.

As Grace was having her inner monologuing, the ghost was looking through the kitchen for something, then her eyes landed on a cookbook, and she glared at it.

'Sam changed the menu.'

"Somebody changed the menu." The Lunch Lady said. Confirming Grace's thoughts.

Grace tried to reason with her. "Look I'm sorry about the menu, I didn't change it, but if you don't cause too much trouble, I'll let you stay out a bit, but you'll have to go back."

The Lunch Lady gave Grace a glare. "Who says you can stop me?"

In response, Grace gave the ghost a creepy smile, eyes burning a dark green."Who says I can't?"

At the moment, Grace heard yelling from the cafeteria, breaking eye contact from the ghost. The Lunch Lady decided to go deeper into the kitchen, passing the counter in full view of everyone. Grace tilted her head to see if anyone saw, but sighed in relief, then moaned in pain, when only Danny saw, but couldn't help with a jock bully looming over the table.

Grace and Danny shared a look. Grace tried to tell Danny with her eyes, to come over here A.S.A.P. with out causing too much commotion.

At this moment, Grace knew from this point on Danny will never be on the same page as her.

"Garbage fight!"

'You fucking moron!'


End file.
